Switch
by fpstarland
Summary: .Site do TRAILER no meu perfil. Zac&Ashley  Lucas&Vanessa  Ashley Tisdale e Vanessa Hudgens são completamente diferentes. Mas quando suas vidas são trocadas, elas percebem que talvez tenham julgado muito cedo.
1. Prólogo

**Título: **Switch**  
><strong>

**Gênero: **Romance/Drama/Comédia**  
><strong>

**Shippers: **Zac/Ashley, Lucas/Vanessa**  
><strong>

**Sinopse:** Ashley Tisdale e Vanessa Hudgens são completamente diferentes. Mas quando suas vidas são trocadas, elas percebem que talvez tenham julgado muito cedo. Enquanto Ashley se vê envolvida com o "seu" namorado, Vanessa começa a ver a importância da família.

**Obs: #1** A fanfic gira em torno da Ashley, mas algumas vezes o ponto de vista de Vanessa aparece. **#2** Lucas e Ashley são irmãos na fanfic**  
><strong>

**Prólogo**

Ashley Tisdale achava Vanessa Hudgens mimada. Vanessa Hudgens achava Ashley Tisdale estranha.

As duas eram diferentes uma da outra. Enquanto Ashley tinha cabelos loiros e lisos, os de Vanessa eram negros e ondulados. Ashley vinha de uma família de classe média, enquanto a família Hudgens era dona de várias empresas famosas pelo país. Enquanto a loira adorava filmes de terror, a morena tremia só de pensar em sangue.

Outra coisa que as diferenciava era a popularidade. Vanessa Hudgens era um dos nomes mais comentados da escola, Zac e Vanessa era o casal mais invejado e até havia ganhado o apelido de Zanessa. Já quem perguntasse por Ashley provavelmente iria levar algum tempo para acha-la, até por que não era a foto de Ashley que estava pendurada no corredor do colégio junto com mais três garotas listadas como "Candidatas a rainha do baile de primavera", na foto Vanessa mostrava seu sorriso sensual.

Mas tudo começou naquele dia em que o professor decidiu trocar as duplas do laboratório de ciências.


	2. O experimento que não deu certo

**Capítulo O1 – O experimento que não deu certo**

Eu não podia acreditar que _aquilo_ estava acontecendo comigo. Por que justo eu, Ashley Tisdale, tinha que fazer par com Vanessa Hudgens no estúpido projeto de ciências? Eu não ia conseguir me comunicar com ela, a garota só sabia falar de roupa e garotos e ela ainda era capitã das líderes de torcida, aquela simplesmente não era minha área.

Ela estava sentada como uma dama na cadeira ao lado, um sorriso no rosto provavelmente pensando na sua vida perfeita. Sentei ao seu lado e tentei ser gentil, por mais fútil que ela fosse, nós iríamos ser parceiras de laboratório e tínhamos que ter uma relação pelo menos aceitável, mas ela pareceu não notar minha presença.

Todos estavam nos seus devidos lugar quando o professor começou a explicar nossa tarefa. Eu tirei da minha mochila meu caderno e anotei tudo, por mais que eu odiasse ciências, tinha que ter boas notas para entrar na faculdade de jornalismo como eu tanto queria. Vanessa também tinha tirado seu caderno e com a sua caneta super enfeitada anotava o que o professor falava.

-E espero que aproveitem o tempo para fazer o melhor experimento.

O professor McCarnell era um pouco distraído e bastante empolgado. Às vezes eu me perguntava se ele não havia saído de uma história de quadrinhos ou algo.

-Então vamos começar? – Eu perguntei tentando ser simpática.

Vanessa me olhou e sorriu falso. Isso mesmo, falso.

-Quando você estiver pronta – Ela comentou arrumando os frascos de vidro na mesa.

Começamos em silêncio. Admito que me atrapalhei com os ingredientes, nós duas não conversávamos e eu acho que ela não viu eu colocar a dosagem de sal por isso colocou outra, mas eu não ia me atrever a falar, se ela quisesse fazer de conta que eu não existia, quem era eu para discordar?

Mas era para o líquido ficar azul? E começar a ficar pegajoso... Agora ele está crescendo dentro do frasco.

Vanessa me olhou assustada quando começou a sair uma fumaça roxa do frasco.

-Professor? – Eu levantei a mão, mas o professor não me escutou, ele estava ocupado demais elogiando o nerd da sala.

A dupla do nosso lado viu a fumaça e resolveu se distanciar de nós. A fumaça foi se espalhando até chegar as minha narinas, e eu senti um cheiro forte preenchendo todo o meu pulmão. Comecei a tossir Vanessa me acompanhou.

Todas as duplas ao nosso redor já tinham começado a gritar e sair correndo. O professor finalmente notou a fumaça roxa nos rodeando.

-EVACUAR A SALA – Ele berrou apavorado.

Todos começaram a sair correndo e se empurrar e quando eu fui sair de perto da fumaça, Vanessa segurou meu braço.

-É sua culpa – Ela gritou – Você e suas bruxarias

-Como é que é? – Eu perguntei sentindo meus olhos arderem por causa da fumaça.

-Esses seus colares estranhos – Ela apontou para meu colar de pérolas roxas.

O professor nos chamou berrando fora da sala e eu e Vanessa saímos correndo. Todos os alunos me olhavam com olhares acusativos, é claro que iriam me acusar. Entre a popular e bonita candidata a rainha ou a mim? A garota excêntrica que adora vestir roupas e acessórios diferentes?

Vanessa se reuniu com sua amiga enquanto fazia um discurso de como as aulas de ciências não eram seguras.

Todos pareciam assustados, o professor falou em uma voz temerosa.

-Acho que a Srta. Hugens e a Srta. Tisdale irão ter que recomeçar do zero.

Nada mais poderia piorar minha situação. Ou talvez quando minha mãe descobrisse, ah sim, seria maravilhoso ouvir o sermão de duas horas dela.

Todos nós fomos liberados mais cedo. Quer dizer, nem todos nós. Eu e Vanessa fomos para a direção. Ela parecia apavorada por ir na direção, provavelmente nunca tinha ido. Eu já havia ido junto com minha melhor amiga, Marie, nós tínhamos brigado com um pessoal que estava jogando lixo no lugar indevido. Eu sou bem explosiva quando quero.

Ficamos sentadas na sala de espera ao lado da sala da diretora. Enquanto na bancada a secretária fazia seu trabalho: atender o telefone e preencher papéis.

-Eu não devia ter te acusado – Vanessa disse ao meu lado.

-Tudo bem – Eu murmurei – Eu sei quando sou ou não sou culpada.

Então ficamos em silêncio. Talvez Vanessa por mais frívola que fosse, tivesse um lado legal. Eu estava tão pensativa que não notei quando alguém entrou na sala de espera.

-Zac – Vanessa quase gritou de empolgação e no segundo a seguir ela tinha agarrado o pescoço do garoto.

-O que aconteceu? A escola inteira está comentando – Ele disse preocupado – Parece que alguém explodiu a sala com um colar roxo.

Era só o que me faltava. Vanessa tinha espalhado esse rumor idiota, pelo visto eu estava enganada sobre ela.

-E você acreditou nisso? – Eu ironizei sentindo que tinha que me defender – O que vem a seguir? A fumaça negra engoliu a sala?

Vanessa soltou o garoto e ele me olhou parecendo irritado.

-Se não se importa, eu estava falando com minha namorada.

Zac Efron era o capitão do time de basquete. Tinha belos olhos azuis e um rosto com traços bem definidos. Mas era um completo idiota que só pensava em basquete e em namorar com Vanessa.

-Se não se importa – Eu comecei sarcástica – Eu me sinto na obrigação de corrigir alguém que não sabe do que fala, _Efron_.

Ele ia falar algo mas Vanessa colocou a mão no ombro dele.

-Estamos na diretoria Zac, é melhor agirmos com classe – Ela disse dando uma indireta para mim.

Girei os olhos irritada. Aquele dia poderia ficar pior? Talvez eu não tivesse perguntado. Eu vi alguém entrando rápido na sala. Era um homem alto e bonito, ele parecia estar com pressa e também furioso.

-Pai – Vanessa o chamou com uma voz melosa.

-Filha – Ele se aproximou dela com a feição de raiva desmanchando e dando lugar a uma feição carinhosa.

A porta da diretoria abriu e de lá Rachel Wilson saiu de lá, a diretora do colégio. Ela era uma mulher de idade mas que aparentava ser mais jovem, tinha o cabelo castanho amarrado em um coque e parecia séria.

-O que está acontecendo aqui? – O Sr. Hudgens perguntou em tom alto – Recebi uma mensagem de que minha filha estava na diretoria, isso é alguma piada?

-Sr. Hudgens, sua filha fez a sala de laboratório quase explodir por causa de um experimento que...

-Mas então a culpa não é dela – O homem continuou enquanto todos na sala o observavam sem piscar, inclusive eu – A culpa é do professor que deixa os alunos expostos a experimentos perigosos, eu acho que você pode cuidar disso não é Sra. Wilson? Ou vou ter que chamar um de meus advogados?

A diretora Wilson ficou pálida de repente e eu pude ver ela espremendo os lábios de raiva ou algo parecido. Então ela sorriu forçado.

-Claro Sr. Hudgens

-Ótimo – Ele sorriu, pude sentir todos na sala ficando aliviados.

O Sr. Hudgens beijou a testa de Vanessa e disse que tinha que voltar ao trabalho. Então quando ele saiu a próxima pessoa que entrou na sala foi para o meu espanto, minha mãe.

* * *

><p><strong>Nda: <strong>Trailer da fanfic no meu perfil. Sei que fanfics zashley não são muito lidas nesse site, mas gosto de postar aqui :P


End file.
